1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to articulating devices, more particularly to a hinge structure of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as notebook computers, utilize hinge structures. A hinge structure is located between a display and a main body of a notebook computer. To open or close the display relative to the main body, the display is rotatable about a shaft of the hinge structure. However, many such hinge structures are not firmly secured to the display and the main body. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.